


JAKE ENGLISH IN... THE SECRET OF THE SOUL

by sunflowerwonder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Secret) Kisses, Ambiguous Pre-Electricity Royalty AU, Chess-Related Shenanigans, HTML Game, Happy 4/13!, Illustrated, M/M, Treasure Hunting, Unreliable Narration, like this is a REAL game guys, text adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwonder/pseuds/sunflowerwonder
Summary: Lost and stormbound in Derse, can you help the devilishly handsome explorer JAKE ENGLISH find and recover the legendary SOUL OF THE DEPTHS from a puzzle-ridden manor?More importantly, can you help out a certain lost soul that looks eerily familiar...[Actual, legit text adventure playable in browser. Give it a play!]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Full credits at the end of the game but special thanks to [awildcale](http://awildcale.tumblr.com/) for providing the art for this adventure!
> 
> You can find me, as always, @ [dirkar](http://dirkar.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

 

** [PLAY JAKE ENGLISH: THE SECRET OF THE SOUL HERE](https://dirkar.itch.io/jake-english-in-the-secret-of-the-soul) **

[View the story-spoiler-free walkthrough here if you get stuck or don't want to deal with the puzzles.](http://dirkar.tumblr.com/walkthrough)

 


End file.
